


The Big Question

by eragon19



Series: Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Important questions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eragon19/pseuds/eragon19
Summary: Romance is in the air, and Aziraphale decides to make things official.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Prompt Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/555439
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	The Big Question

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my friend Sanna!
> 
> It's a little sequel to my wedding planner AU, but your don't have to read that to understand this. All you need to know is Aziraphale and Anathema are partners in a wedding planning business and Aziraphale and Crowley have been dating for a while.

Aziraphale stood in a corner of the park watching as Newt got done one knee in front of Anathema. As he started his speech, the same speech he’d practised on Aziraphale a week ago, Aziraphale felt his eyes moisten.

“Brave bastard, to do it public,” Crowley said, his arm warm against Aziraphale’s waist.

“Well,” Aziraphale looked around at the deserted corner of the park he, Newt and a reluctant Crowley had decorated with fairy lights and flowing fabric for Newt’s big moment. “It’s not exactly public.”

Crowley hummed next to him and Aziraphale went back to watching Newt propose to Anathema. Soon he was blotting his cheeks with a handkerchief as Anathema said an enthusiastic yes and jumped into Newt’s arms.

“Silly angel,” Crowley said, giving him a squeeze before they went to congratulate the happy couple.

Aziraphale took note of Crowley’s warm smile as he congratulated the couple and felt a swooping in his belly. He knew that it was finally time to do what’d he’d been thinking of for months.

***

Two weeks later Aziraphale found himself in a jewellery store in front of the engagement ring display. The rings for women were gorgeous, with their embellishments, glittering stones and wide variety. The rings for men were…to be frank…on the boring side. His Crowley was anything but boring.

Saying thank you to the sales girl, he left the shop deep in thought. Although he preferred gold himself, he knew it wasn’t to Crowley’s taste. He’d been thinking of something black, with maybe touches of silver, but none of the shops carried stainless steel or tungsten rings. Aziraphale wasn’t deterred though, after all he lived in London, you could find anything in London.

Two stores later and Aziraphale’s confidence was starting to wane.

Feeling tired and ready to quit, he decided to check one more store before heading home. It was one of the bigger stores he’d checked and to his delight the woman behind the counter didn’t frown when he mentioned wanting something black.

“Right this way, Sir,” she said pleasantly.

Aziraphale’s happiness grew as she pulled out a small tray of black rings from under a glimmering glass counter. The first one to catch his eye looked as if a witch had turned Crowley into a ring. It was black with blood red filigree embedded in the center.

Aziraphale held it between his fingers and tried to picture proposing to Crowley with it. It didn’t fit. While the ring was Crowley’s taste, it didn’t feel special enough.

“It’s lovely but too similar to his other jewellery,” Aziraphale said, handing it back to saleswoman.

She nodded, “Very good, Sir. You want it to be to his taste, but special.”

Aziraphale smiled, “Exactly!”

“What about this one?”

She handed him a highly polished ring with twin bands of platinum surrounding a band of black.

“It’s too…forgive me…it’s a little to…”

He searched for the right word, trying to find a nice way to say basic.

“Generic?” the saleswoman said, smiling at him.

“Yes! So sorry, but yes, that’s it.”

The woman laughed, “It’s okay, Sir. I don’t design them, so no offence taken. How about this?”

She held up a generously faceted ring, that caught the light beautifully.

Aziraphale politely declined, eyes scanning the rings left in the tray. “What about that one?”

As soon as the woman handed it to him, Aziraphale knew it was the one. Pleasantly heavy, the ring was of brushed black Tungsten, with thin gold lines wrapping half way around it. At the end of each line was a tiny diamond that caught the light beautifully.

“This is perfect,” he said, grinning brightly.

Amazed he’d picked a ring from the first store that had what he wanted, Aziraphale set it down almost reverently on the velvet tray on the counter. “Can you tell me the specs?”

“It’s made of tungsten, with twenty-two karat gold detailing and one karat of diamonds.”

Aziraphale picked the ring up again and turned it over between his fingers. “This is the one,” he smiled at the saleswoman, “I’ll take it.”

Grinning, the woman nodded, “Very good, Sir. I’ll steam clean it in the back and box it up for you.”

Passing it over, Aziraphale smiled to himself. Now all that was left to do was plan how he was going to ask Crowley to marry him.

***

A week later and everything was ready. Aziraphale lit the last few candles and surveyed his work. He’d transformed his flat into a candle lit den of romance, at least that’s what Aziraphale was calling it in his head. The overhead lights were all off and candles dotted every safe surface. He’d sprinkled rose petals on the rug and had a bottle of good champagne chilling. Everything looked perfect, now all he had to do was wait for Crowley to arrive. He intended to wine and dine then man, then propose after dessert.

Aziraphale was plating the starters when the doorbell rang. Swallowing hard he doubled checked that the ring was stashed in the coffee table drawer and then rushed to answer the door.

Crowley, as usual, took his breath away. He was dressed as always in tight black, with a lovely blood red shirt.

“Hello angel,” Crowley said, leaning in for a kiss.

“Hello love,” Aziraphale said, giving the man a peck. “Come in.”

Crowley’s eyes widened as he took in the decorated living room. He turned to Aziraphale with wide eyes, looking mildly panicked.

“It’s not our anniversary, is it?” Crowley asked.

“Oh no!” Aziraphale said, with a strained laugh, “I-I just felt romantic is all.”

“Ah good,” Crowley nervously patted his pockets and headed for the living room. “So what’s on the menu, angel?”

“Roast chicken, baked potatoes and salad. With devil’s food cake for dessert.”

“Delicious,” Crowley said, flopping onto the couch and munching on a devilled egg form the tray of nibble Aziraphale had set out.

Aziraphale hesitated by the door, his stomach in his shoes and nervousness singing through his veins. Why was he so nervous? It was just Crowley. He loved the man, and wanted to marry him. There was no need to be nervous.

“Come over here, angel. Why are you looking like that?”

Aziraphale hurried sit on the couch and stuffed a devilled egg into his mouth in an attempt to cover his nerves. Crowley looked at him oddly and draped an arm around his shoulders.

If he was so nervous, perhaps he should just do it now and then eat the dinner in victory…

…that is if Crowley said yes.

Swallowing, he designed he wouldn’t be able to enjoy the chicken with this hanging over him.

“Crowley…could you fetch the champagne from the kitchen. I’m in the mood for a drink.”

“Champers huh? You’re feeling fancy tonight!”

Aziraphale grinned, feeling sweat break out on his brow. Damn it, he was being too obvious!

As soon as Crowley left he swiped the ring out of the drawer and perched on the couch, trying to look innocent. Crowley swayed back into the room, champagne in one hand, and two flutes hooked between his fingers. He gave Aziraphale another odd look, but sat next to him and uncorked the bottle, pouring them two generous glasses.

Aziraphale took a hearty gulp and then turned to Crowley. The other man was taking tiny sips of his own champagne and watching Aziraphale with amusement. As soon as he set his glass down, he took Crowley’s hands in his own.

“Crowley, there’s somethings…I need to say to you.” Aziraphale shut his eyes and tried to remember the speech he’d written down and rehearsed every day for a week. His nervousness was getting the better of him.

“I know the way we met was unconventional…”

Crowley chuckled and Aziraphale managed a tight smile. “But it’s the best thing to ever happen in my life. You’ve brought so much joy into my life in ways I didn’t even know possible, and I can’t imagine spending another day without you. So I wanted to ask you...”

Aziraphale set the ring on his knee and opened the box.

“Crowley, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

Crowley stared at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Then, to Aziraphale’s horror, Crowley began to laugh.

Aziraphale stared, hands sweaty around the ring box as his stomach sank into his shoes. This was worse than Crowley saying no…he was _laughing_.

“Oh angel no!” Crowley said, whipping tears from his eyes.

The room titled and Aziraphale suddenly felt the urge to vomit. It must have shown on his face for Crowley took one look at him and sobered at once.

“Oh angel no, I don’t mean ‘no’, I mean-

“Crowley really!”

Aziraphale yanked his hand from Crowley’s and made to stand up. His mind couldn’t comprehend what had just happened and he needed a moment. Crowley grabbed him and pulled him back onto the sofa.

“You misunderstand me angel. Look,”

Crowley fished into his pocket and to Aziraphale’s surprise pulled out a little velvet box.

A ring box.

Aziraphale stared as Crowley opened the box to reveal a beautiful gold ring worked into delicate whorls of filigree, with diamonds set into it.

“That’s why I laughed, angel. I’ve been carrying this with me for weeks waiting for the right time.”

Aziraphale gaped at him.

“And to answer your question; yes, I’d be delighted to marry you.”

“Crowley…”

“Yes angel,” Crowley said, smiling slyly.

Crowley’s words finally caught up with Aziraphale.

“This wasn’t how it was supposed to go,” Aziraphale said weakly, happy tears spilling down his cheeks.

“Let’s try again then,” Crowley said, not seeming the least bit put off. “I would be delighted to be your husband, angel,” he continued, holding out his left hand.

Aziraphale took it, his own fingers shaking, and slid the ring onto Crowley’s finger. As soon as it was in place, Crowley gathered him into his arms and kissed him.

“It’s perfect, angel,” Crowley said, those yellow eyes piercing into Aziraphale’s, “Thank you.”

Aziraphale swallowed and nodded, more tears sliding down his cheeks.

“Now it’s my turn,” Crowley cleared his throat and held out the box with the gold ring. “Angel…my angel. You mean the world to me, you’ve been with me through the darkest point of my life. You are kind, sweet, and sexy to a fault.”

Aziraphale giggled around his tears.

“Marry me?”

“Yes, Crowley. Yes, I will.”

Crowley grinned wide, bearing his fangs and slid the ring onto Aziraphale’s finger. It fit perfectly.

“How’d you size it?”

“I _borrowed_ one of your other rings, got it measured, then snuck it back into the flat.”

Before Aziraphale could ask anything else, Crowley was on him and kissing him for all he was worth.

“Thank you, angel,” Crowley said when they’d parted.

“We’re getting married,” Aziraphale squeaked, looking at his ring and grinning.

He cupped Crowley’s cheeks and kissed him firmly.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“We’ll need to get planning!” Aziraphale said, wiggling excitedly in Crowley’s arms. “There’s so much to do!”

Crowley chuckled, pulling Aziraphale fully onto his lap and giving him a squeeze. “Know any good wedding planners?”

Aziraphale pretended to think for a moment. “One or two…”

Crowley laughed and nipped at Aziraphale’s neck, “Save the planning for now, I want to take my _fiancé_ to bed and show him how happy I am.”

“I made dinner…”

Crowley grinned evilly, gripped Aziraphale’s thighs hard and toppled them both off the couch and onto the thick, rose petal covered rug. “It’ll keep. Now,” he gazed down at Aziraphale spread out the rug below him, “Where to begin?”

Aziraphale pulled Crowley down into deep kiss cracking one eye open to admire the way his ring glimmered in the candle light.

Soon though, all thoughts of his ring were pushed from his mind and Crowley’s lips kissed down his neck and began to make their way south.

Yes, it hadn’t been the perfect proposal, but it had been so very _them_ which made it perfect in its own way. As the warmth of the fireplace kissed his skin, Aziraphale found himself excited; excited to plan their wedding, excited to tell their friends and most of all excited to spend the rest of his life with Crowley.


End file.
